Safe Haven
by lilxy.13
Summary: "Hey, MacCready why are you still tagging along with me?" "Because I want to and without me Cryo you would probably be dead." He replies. "And even though you piss me off it's because you like me." I reply with a smile. "It's nothing like that El and you know that." He says blushing. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first story on here. Thank you for reading this story and taking the time out of your amazing lives to read my poop that I put on here. I won't say my name but my nickname is Liley I live in England and I am half filipino (from my mum) and half English (from my dad) so I apologise in advance if my English isn't that good. I have no siblings but I have one very chubby staffy. Just to let you know chapters may take a while to do because I'm really busy this year as I have to really get studying because I have my GCSE choices in March and I'm taking Geography and History! Anyway enough about my crappy stuff and I hope you enjoy this also sorry this note is super long but anyway the first few chapters might be a bit boring but it will get better I promise.

Liley

Safe Haven

'War never changes'

Ella's POV

I woke up to a empty bed, Nate must've been getting ready for his speech later today. I slid out of bed to walk over to Shaun's room, Codsworth watching over him and staying as attentive as he could ever be. Shaun woke up and a big smile spread across his face as his eyes met mine. My gorgeous baby boy, I give him a quick kiss on his forehead then pop into the bathroom for a shower. As the warm water splashes against my body I felt that something was wrong, something didn't feel quite right today.

"Honey, you okay in there?" Nate asked as he began shaving.

"Huh.. oh, yeah sorry I'm good thanks."

"Well don't take too long we need to set off soon Hun." He replies.

I reach out for the shampoo and massage it through my long dark hair, rinse it then blindly reach for the towel on the radiator.

I slipped into our bedroom and slipped on a beautiful peach coloured dress.

"You really don't know how beautiful you look today hun." He says walking into the bedroom pulling me close as his mouth claimed mine.

"I love you Ella."

"I love you too baby."

He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek then heads into the lounge to watch the news.

I headed back into the makeup the finish up my face and my hair, a dark red lipstick with a black eyeliner then popped my hair into a bun.

Then there's a knock on the door.

"Hun there's this guy at the door from Vault-tec again I tried to talk to him but he said he only wanted to speak with you." Nate calls from the lounge.

I walk into the lounge and open the door.

Standing there is a man in a fedora and a tan trench coat."Yeah." I nod walking around the couch to open the door to a man in a tan trench coat and fedora.

"Good Morning Vault-Tech calling. Ahhh… Finally Miss Ella I have been trying to get a hold of for some time now." He says.

"Right..." I reply

"We just wanted to tell you that you and your family have been pre approved for a spot in our Vault all you need to do is fill out these forms." The man hands me a clipboard and pen I stare down at the paperwork reluctantly then look over to Nate.

'If it's for them then it's all worthwhile'

I begin scribbling down our details then hand the clipboard back to the man.

"Is that all?" I ask.

"Yes that's all we need, thankyou have a good day. He says as he walks back over to his little blue van.

I shut the door and walk over to the kitchen to make Shaun a bottle.

"Hey, its peace of mind that's worth a little paper work right?" He asks.

"For you and Shaun no price is too high." I say as my face beams.

"Good answer." He replies.

"Miss Ella, Master Shaun simply does not wish to calm down I think he wishes for some of that maternal affection you are so good at." Codsworth calls from Shaun's room.

Me and Nate walk into Shaun's room, Shaun crying in his crib, I take him from his crib, rocking him in my arms.

"My boy isn't giving his mother any trouble is he?" Nate questions reaching over my shoulder to tickle him.

Shaun giggles and a wide smile spreads across mine and Nate's faces. Just seeing my baby boy smile and having Nate with me is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"SIR, MUM YOU ARE GOING TO WANT TO SEE THIS!" Nate and I stare at each other confused before we run out to the living room to see Codsworth and the news reporter saying.

"There were flashes…blinding flashes…sounds of explosions. We are trying to get confirmation, but we have lost contact with our affiliate stations. We do have confirming reports I repeat confirming reports of nuclear detonations in New York…Pennsylvania…. Oh…god!" The news reporter said before the screen went blank.

"WE NEED TO GET TO THE VAULT NOW!" I shouted.

"Codsworth, stay safe honey" I said.

"It has been an honour serving you mum, may you and your family stay safe." Codsworth said, his robotic voice shaking.

"I've got Shaun let's go!" Shaun shouted from Shaun's room.

We ran out of the house to see people running, screaming and crying, as we ran up to the vault.

"CITIZENS IF YOU ARE REGISTERED REPORT TO VAULT 111 IMMEDIATELY!" A soldier in shouted over a loud speaker.

We ran up the hill and reached the gate leading to the vault to see the Vault-Tec man arguing with the soldiers at the gate. I threaded through the crowds, holding on to Nate's hand as hard as I could.

"Ella Louise Slater, let us in, were on the list" I said breathing heavy.

"Adult Male, Adult Female, Infant Male, go on in ma'am." He said in a low gruffly voice.

We ran inside and stood on a platform with a few of my neighbours, some of them were old friends of mine from when I was at school.

Then it came.

BANG!

The bomb dropped red, orange and yellow came through the giant mushroom cloud as the sky darkened, then it began to approach us there was nothing we could hear apart from the screaming and the crying from those around us. We all crouched down as the elevator began to take us down as we felt the large gusts of wind sweep past those above.

We went up the stairs and we're given these blue packets with these vault suits in them. A woman ushered me off to the changing room, as I took off my dress and slipped on my vault suit, then stepped out to see the woman who handed me the package.

"Uh thanks, what do I need to do now exactly?" I asked

"Just follow the doctor, and he will lead you to your new home here in Vault 111." She replied.

I walked hand in hand with Nate following the doctor who was wearing a white lab coat.

He brought us to a cold room filled with these weird machines. I kissed Nate one last time before stepping into the machine, Nates just in front of mine.

"This machine will decontaminate you and decompress you before we head deeper into the vault, just relax." He said

"Time for a whole new life."

I smiled and waved to Nate and Shaun as I could that Shaun was getting restless in Nate's arms. Then everything began to get colder then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!

I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long I've just been super busy with tests and my therapy but hopefully I will be able to update more quickly now and get this story going to thankyou for bearing with me!

Just a quick update I know this is a lot shorter to the other one I just wanted to get it going again but again thankyou for following this story 3

Liley

X

Ella's POV

I don't know what's happening. I'm trapped inside a some sort of machine. It's freezing. I looked around the small pod I had been placed in for some kind of decontamination, then I heard footsteps and stood as still as possible.

A man and a woman dressed in a lab suit walked up to Nate's pod.

"Open it." The man said in a low gruff voice.

The woman pulled a red lever next to his pod, and the machine hissed open.

Nate's body came to life as Shaun began to cry.

"A-are we safe?" Nate asked his voice shaking.

"Yes, your safe, don't worry just hand over the boy." The woman said calmly.

"No, no, I've got him." Nate said as firmly as he could although he was shaking with the cold.

"Let the boy go, I'm only going to tell you once." The man said sternly as he raised his silver pistol to Nate's head.

I began banging my fists on the glass till my fists bled.

"No, I'm not giving you Shaun!" Nate shouted.

 **BANG!**

"NATE!" I screamed tears streaming down my face.

The woman stole my little Shaun, closed Nate's pod then panned away. Then man came up to my pod and said

"At least we have a backup.."

Then everything faded back to black...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again!

Good afternoon or good morning or good evening wherever you are in the world!

Just to let you know I will now be able to upload much more often because my studies are still of course important but I've done most of the tests and things like that?.

Liley

X

My eyes burst open, It took me a minute to realise why I was standing upright, why I was imprisoned in a chilled pod of metal and glass. Then I remembered, that me Nate and Shaun had been cryogenically frozen before the bombs dropped and we had sought refuge in a fallout shelter. Vault 111.

My breath unsteady as I scanned the small claustrophobic decontamination pod.

Were we safe?

The pod hissed open and I collapsed to the ground, my arms barely catching me before I face-planted the floor. I scrambled up to my feet to get to Nate's pod, I peered through the clouded glass to see Nate, his arms at his side, his dried blood seeped through his vault suit. Shaun wasn't there. Then I remembered, that this wasn't the first time I had woke. I remember two strangers a man and a woman in some sort or lab suit, opening up Nate's pod...

As it opened Nate came to life and Shaun began to cry from waking, as the woman tried to take Shaun from his arms.

*Flashback*

"No, I'm not giving you Shaun!"

"Let the boy go I'm only going to tell you once" as the man raised his pistol to Nate's chest.

"No I've got him!"

 **BANG!**

*End flashback*

It felt like I was being punched in the gut.

The woman in the lab suit took Shaun from his lifeless arms and shut the pod door, hissing as it closed. Nate's blood seeping through his bright blue vault suit.

I remember the man who had a scar on his right eye had walked up to my pod and said, "At least we have a backup" with a sly smile then turned away and followed the woman.

I banged my fists on his pod door as looked for a release. I pulled a red lever at the side of his pod and as it did before the pod hissed open, his lifeless body frozen in that damn pod.

"I-i promise that I will find whoever did this to you, and I'll get Shaun back" I cried, hot tears falling down my face.

As I slipped off his wedding ring and put it round my necklace I closed up his pod and went further into the vault.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

There was no reply just silence.

As explored the vault I found a pistol and a box of 10mm rounds. As I turned the corner I saw something moving it was like a cockroach but it surely couldn't have been a cockroach, it was far too big! I slowly approached this 'thing' and it began to crawl towards me panicking I crushed its head with my shoe it's insides spilling on the floor.

"Giant roaches...?"

As I scanned the room around me there was no one to be seen, just skeletons.

Was I the only one left?

As I headed towards the exit of the vault I picked up a pip boy from one of the vaults doctors skeleton, placed it on my arm and plugged it into the control panel.

Bright orange lights flashed as the vault exit opened. I went into the elevator and it began its way up to the surface the bright blue sky cracked through the opening of the elevator.

"Time for a whole new life."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!

I wont be able to upload much from April 2nd to the 5th of April as I am going on a trip to France with my school but I will try and write when I can when I am there

Liley

x


End file.
